Intimate Details
by Rachelewe
Summary: They only had one friend in common. But over the course of a lifetime two lives would intertwine. Set before BB.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from DC. Or Chris Nolan. Everything not involved with them is mine.

**Authors Note**: I'm a huge Batman Fan. Saw Dark Knight at midnight, then saw it again at 10am that morning. I had this idea for while. This is a one shot that ties in with my other story about BB. Which will then feed into the DK one I'll post later. So enjoy. if you don't like Bruce/OC don't read. Nor do I care.

* * *

**Intimate Details. **

She remembers the first time she saw Bruce Wayne.

She was 9.

He was on the television screen during the nighttime news. Underneath the video of a very sad Alfred carrying the child away from the police station. Streaming across the screen was a headline that would forever burn into the city of Gotham forever.

**Murder leaves Wayne Child Orphaned.**

It was the first time she cried for Bruce Wayne.

And she didn't even know him.

* * *

She remembers the first time she spoke to Bruce Wayne.

She was at the mall. After having broken up with her boyfriend. Rachel, her new friend brought her to the mall to get her mind off of things. Rachel also wanted to introduce her to Bruce, whom she had convinced into coming outside. Then she saw her ex with another girl and she ran.

Sitting outside on a bench she cried. It was silly really. She was 16 years old, she was more grown up then this. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped up and turned. There standing in front of her was Bruce Wayne and in his hand was her purse. He held it out to her.

"He is in idiot, no man who makes a girl cry deserves them"

She smiled and looked down at the ground and brushed away a tear while taking the purse.

"Thank you for bringing me my purse Bruce…I'm sorry this introduction isn't so formal"

For the first time in her life, she saw him smile. He leaned forward a bit, "Don't worry about it. In fact I'll make the gesture" He stuck out his hand.

"Bruce Wayne"

She smiled and took it, "Hannah Allen"

"See" They dropped hands, "Now we have been formally introduced"

* * *

She remembers the first time he broke her heart.

It was before graduation. She was at Bruce's house. Over the last two years Hannah, Rachel and Bruce had grown very close. She sat on his bed and watched him fold over the smooth silk tie. She had come over to tell him everything. Tell him she loved him.

"I decided something today Hannah"

She looked up from the floor and met his eyes through the mirror.

"And what is that?"

He gave her a small smile, "I'm gong to ask Rachel to marry me someday…and when that happens…I hope you'll be there"

Her heart shattered inside as she smiled and said the only thing that could be said.

"I'll RSVP first..."

* * *

She remembers their first kiss.

Rachel called her crying and upset about what Bruce had wanted to do. Hannah knew that Bruce wanted revenge but never could she believe he would take a life.

She had just settled down with a good book when a frantic knock began echoing from her door. She put the book down slowly and began walking toward the door. She was about to look in the peephole to see who it was when a voice rang out.

"Hannah , open up its me"

She frowned, "Bruce" unlocking the doors she opened it and he pushed his way inside, "Bruce what are you doing here?"

"I know Rachel probably called you already but I couldn't go without telling you goodbye." He turned to look at her, "You have been too good of a friend to me for that and it just wouldn't be fair if-"

Hannah shook her head in disbelief, "Leaving? What do you mean leaving?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "I can't stay here anymore Hannah, I need to go someplace else. Get away from everyone"

She narrowed her eyes, "Where on Earth are you going to go Bruce? You're the 'prince of Gotham' and you can't just exactly leave"

"And that's precisely why I have to go…" he countered, "I can't live in this world of injustice"

She rolled her eyes and began to walk toward her kitchen, "You can travel as far as China and you'll still find injustice Bruce."

"I have to leave Hannah…There is no reason for me to stay"

"No reason? Then what am I huh? And Rachel, and Alfred, and everyone else who cares for you. Does Alfred even know about this?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, and the only way he ever will is if you tell him…"

Hannah gave out a small laugh and poured herself some water, "Once the messenger, always the messenger right?"

Bruce just shrugged, "I will be back Hannah…"

She burned holes with her eyes just staring at her glass not wanting to let the tears fall.

"When though…"

"In time…Look I just stopped by so I could tell you goodbye…you deserve that at least. If I upset you I'm sorry…"

He began to walk toward the door and Hannah took a breath and put her glass down to follow him. She grabbed the book she was reading and went up to him.

"Bruce wait"

Bruce stopped and pulled his hand away from the door knob and turned to face Hannah. She handed him the book.

"What is this for…"

Hannah smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "Reading makes the time go faster when I travel…you can give it to me when you get back"

Bruce smiled for the first time in a long time and nodded. Then Hannah did something neither of them expected. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a small sweet kiss on the lips.

She pulled away and stepped back. Bruce was at a loss of words and Hannah just smiled.

"Just in case ya know…You don't keep your word"

Bruce squeezed her hand and walked out the door. And out of her life it seemed.

For now.

* * *

She remembers the first time she saw his ghost. They had declared Bruce Wayne dead and it killed her inside. She didn't believe it of course but the fact that it had been done almost destroyed her. And Rachel as well. She had to leave Gotham.

She had gotten a call from a former classmate from College. Telling her about this mysterious toxin people have been coming across in this small Chinese town. It would make the patients hysterical and believe their fears existed. They needed a psychiatrist to come in and help with the worse ones. She jumped on the next flight out.

She walked around the market taking in the fresh air, it had been a long night. Two of the patients broke free and killed a guard. She was stunned by just how much this toxin was affecting them. Course it didn't seem to bother the new doctor that showed up. She didn't trust Doctor Crane too much but the hospital wanted him.

Giving money to the old lady she bowed her head and took the orange from the cart she walked around the small market peeling her orange and thinking about life. A small whimper got her attention. She followed the noise to a small alley near by. She saw a young boy sitting on a box crying. Her heart melted. She walked over and knelt down in front of the boy and spoke to him in mandarin.

"_Why are you crying?"_ She asked.

He looked up from the ground and sniffled.

"_I went to by food for my family and the other boys stole it. Now I have nothing" _

Hannah gave a sad smile but knew what she could do, she held out her hand, _"Come with me"_

She was surprised he took it. They walked out into the market place and asked him what he needed to buy and he told her 4 bags of rice and some apples. They walked over to a small cart and she bought the boy what he needed.

"_Now go home, this will be our little secret" _The boy nodded and thanked her before running off. She smiled and looked away but caught her breath. There just 20 feet away leaning against one of the tents staring right back at her.

Was Bruce Wayne.

She was about to say something when someone ran into her. She apologized and turned back to Bruce. Only there was no Bruce. Just the image of a ghost she told herself. And walked back toward the hospital.

* * *

She remembers when he came back

It was the day after her father's funeral; she threw herself right back into work. As soon as she got in the office she knew something was up. Everyone was huddled around the TV. She made her way over to catch a glimpse and there was the dreaded headline with his name in it.

Bruce Wayne, Back From The Dead.

She went straight into her office slamming the door shut. She pressed her phone for messages and Rachel's voice rang out.

"Guess whose back-" She pressed delete.

Hannah laughed and went to her liquor cabinet near her files. She grabbed the bottle from one shelf and a glass from the other. She poured herself a glass of scotch.

Walking over to her window she stared at the streets of Gotham below and wondered where he was right now. Then cursing herself for doing s, she raised her arm high.

"Here is to you Bruce…way to make some entrance" Then downed the shot, not caring that it burned her throat all the way down.

Bruce Wayne was back in town.

Which meant the hole in her heart was slowly filling its gap.

_-Fin-_

* * *


End file.
